religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Auteursrecht op religieuze werken
Bij auteursrecht op religieuze werken is niet altijd duidelijk is wie de rechthebbende is. Wat betreft het auteurschap van religieuze teksten, met de name de teksten die de basis vormen van een geloof, doet zich het geval voor dat de volgers geloven dat hun god het werk geschreven heeft of op zijn minst heeft gedicteerd. Zo geloven sommige christenen dat de Bijbel letterlijk het woord van God is. De oprichter van de De Kerk van Jezus Christus van de Heiligen der Laatste Dagen beweerde dat het Boek van Mormon de godsdienstige en wereldlijke geschiedenis van oude beschavingen in Amerika bevatte. De Nederlandse Auteurswet zegt in artikel 6 over het dicteren van werken: :Indien een werk is tot stand gebracht naar het ontwerp van een ander en onder diens leiding en toezicht, wordt deze als de maker van dat werk aangemerkt. Veel uitgevers van heilige boeken claimen auteursrechten op deze werken. Als de werken echter niet vervalst zijn of inderdaad door een god zijn gedicteerd, dan is een dergelijke claim echter mogelijk onterecht. Dit zou een rechter in een auteursrechtenzaak in de unieke positie kunnen brengen zich uit te moeten spreken over de vraag of een god wel of niet bestaat. De Urantia Foundation klaagde in 1991 Kristen Maaherra aan voor het kopiëren van Het Urantia boek. Dit werk zou door ruimtewezens aan leden van de stichting in de vorm van een interview zijn gedicteerd. Uiteindelijk verloor Maaherra de zaak, op de grond dat de leden van de kerk door het kiezen en formuleren van vragen een originele richting aan het werk had gegeven. Door deze rare draai aan het oordeel te geven, vermeed de rechtbank een uitspraak te moeten doen over het auteurschap van al dan niet bestaande ruimtewezens.Tekst uitspraak Urantia Foundation vs. Kristen Maaherra Het auteursrecht op een religieus werk kan ook botsen met het evangelisatiewerk van een kerk. Een Nederlandse zaak die en passant grote invloed had op rechtspraak over het internet, "Scientology tegen Karin Spaink en internetproviders" (zie het Scientology-arrest) was een gewone auteursrechtenzaak, waarbij de kerk ultieme controle over haar heilige documenten wilde behouden. De kerk vraagt grote sommen geld voor het mogen lezen van die documenten, en heeft dus belang bij een stevige grip op haar auteursrechten. In hoger beroep vond de rechter dat het algemeen belang gediend was met het wijzen op het mogelijke gevaar van Scientology, en stelde Spaink in het gelijk. Het grondrecht op vrijheid van religie (en het uitoefenen van die religie) kan botsen met het auteursrecht. Vertalingen Er kan auteursrecht gelden voor vertalingen van religieuze werken. Sommige Bijbelvertalingen behoren tot het publiek domein, van andere behoudt de uitgever of vertaler het auteursrecht. De regering van het Verenigd Koninkrijk heeft in Engeland en Wales het Crown Copyright op de King James Version vertaling van de Bijbel. De tekst van de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling mag zonder voorafgaande schriftelijke toestemming van de rechthebbenden vrijelijk worden geciteerd en/of gedrukt tot een maximum van 50 verzen, mits het aantal geciteerde woorden niet meer bedraagt dan 50% van een Bijbelboek en/of 50% van de tekst van het werk waarin ze worden geciteerd. Op grond van het citaatrecht in art. 15a Auteurswet 1912 mag in Nederland in bepaalde gevallen meer citeerd worden dan de uitgever toestaat. Externe link * Uitspraak in hoger beroep in de zaak "Scientologykerk tegen Karin Spaink en internetproviders, zie vooral rechtsoverweging 8.4 Noten Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:Religieuze kunst en:Copyright on religious works